


Away Too Long

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Beating, F/M, Punishment, belt spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is away on super important First Order business, and this is how he keeps his pet on her toes from a distance.</p><p>(He seems to be back home in chapter 3. I never said I was consistent.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Have you been behaving yourself in my absence, my pet? Every moment that passes, when I have to think of you left all alone in my quarters, makes my ardour for you grow. I want you to prepare yourself well for my return, my sweet pet, because I will be neither gentle nor attentive when I finally lay my hands upon you. I want you stripped naked, wearing the pretty collar I got for you, lying on my bed, waiting for me. 

The sight of you like that will inflame me to such an extent that I won’t bother to undress; I’ll have you crawl to me, unzip me with your teeth, and then I’ll fuck that beautiful mouth of yours, nice and hard. I want you to take every inch of me, taste me, feel what your presence does to me. I know you love to feel my gloved hands in your hair, you filthy little girl. I’ll grab your hair while you take my cock in your greedy mouth, until I feel you choke and gasp for breath. You’re always at your best when I push you to the limits of your abilities. 

When I’ve finished with your mouth, I’ll grab you and turn you over. I know that cunt of yours must be aching for a little attention (assuming you have been obeying my orders to not take too much pleasure - I hope so, for your sake). Dirty, disgusting whores like you always get so excited by rough treatment, and you’ll be begging me to fuck you like the needy, lustful little slut you are. And I’ll oblige you, of course. I know how badly you crave my cock. But I’ll do it ever so slowly, so you feel my every slight movement, and you’ll be screaming for me to give you more, and more, until eventually I can’t stand your moaning and whining any more and I start fucking you harder, and faster, and deeper. And, because I know that you most certainly have not been obeying me, and you have been fucking yourself senseless while I’ve been absent, I’ll leave you right on the pinnacle of orgasm, without giving you release, and I’ll withdraw from you and paint your pretty face with my come.

And then I think I’ll leave you there like that, because I’ll have other, more important matters to attend to, but not before I secure your wrists to the bed frame, because I know that my filthy kitten would start touching her greedy cunt the second I walked out the door. Maybe later I’ll grant you release, or perhaps not. That will depend entirely on your behaviour, my little pet. You have proven to be quite insubordinate in the past. Perhaps a long period of deprivation would be best for you. We shall see, at any rate.

Until I return, think of nothing but,

Your General


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's got you on holo. He can see you, but you can only hear him...

That's a good girl; stand where I can see you. No, shh, don't say a word. I don't want to hear your evasions. I told you to be ready for me at any time, and that time is now.

I'm glad to see you're wearing the dress I sent for you. It suits you well. Turn around, let me get a good look at it. Yes, beautiful. Shows you off in all the right places. Just right for my little girl. 

Get on your knees on the bed for me. That's right, with your legs spread. Don't be shy, kitten; there's only me here. Take the dress off. Nice and slowly, now: we don't want to make a mess of your lovely hair, now, do we? You put so much effort into looking pretty for me, and I would hate to see it go to waste. Now, now, don't try to hide from me. I want to see all of you.

Take off your bra. You're always complaining about how uncomfortable it is, so I have honestly no idea why you're wearing it to lounge around my quarters. In fact, from now onward, I forbid you from wearing it. I know how sensitive your cute little nipples are, and I think the feeling of your clothes brushing against them all day would be just the thing to keep you on your toes. No, keep your hands off them and let me see. You'll get to play with them when I'm finished admiring what's mine. 

Now you can touch them. Breasts like those shouldn't go untouched for too long, especially when they belong to someone as greedy as you. Go ahead, you're aching to be touched. I can see it on your face. You can put one hand into your underwear. Look at you: you don't need to be told twice, do you, greedy slut? I can feel how much you need this from seven systems away.

Keep doing that, but nice and lightly. Don't get ahead of yourself, now. You may be desperate for this, but you need to prove to me that you deserve release. You're doing a good job so far, though. You never look more beautiful than when you're this vulnerable. 

Get on your back for me. Make yourself comfortable, but spread your legs nice and wide for me, and take off your underwear. I want to see how wet that pretty cunt is. Hah, yes, craving my cock. It's been far too long since I've fucked the sense out of you, princess. When I return, I will destroy you; that I promise. For now, though, you'll have to make do with your fingers. Show me what you can do with two of them. Fuck them like you'd fuck me.

God, you need me so badly, you dirty little whore. The noise you're making is going to bring the whole ship down on you. No, don't stop, keep going. Keep fucking those fingers like the greedy slut you are. Use your other hand, too. Don't neglect your clit. I love the way you sound when it's touched. You look exquisite like this, my pet. I think you've earned your reward. When you're ready, I want you to come for me, and don't hold back. I want you screaming my name, and the sheets soaked, and your whole body contorted in ecstasy.

Are you ready?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep his quarters tidy, or else...

"What have you been doing all day?"

He didn't look angry; in fact, he was more collected than you'd ever seen him, at least during your time alone together. His expression wasn't that of the man who fucked you, but that of someone whose duty was to keep you in check, whether or not either of you liked it.

"Don't make me repeat myself." He took a step towards you, his gleaming boots squeaking slightly on the floor. You stepped back in your turn, and almost tripped over the pile of dirty clothing that you'd left there from yesterday. Heart pounding, you watched his eyes flick over the room. Bed unmade. Cups and plates on the nightstand. You'd meant to tidy up, like you were supposed to, but somehow you'd been sidetracked.

"No, wait, don't tell me, let me guess," he said, his tone turning cruel. His hands were twitching at his sides. "You lay in that bed all day, alternating between sleeping like you haven't a care in the world, and touching that filthy, greedy cunt of yours - without permission, I might add. Is that about right?"

You could only nod, eyes already beginning to tear up. He always made you pay for every infraction, no matter how seemingly minor, and yet you continued to break the rules. You would question yourself for this, and wonder whether it pointed to some deeper character flaw, if you didn't gain such perverse gratification from the punishments.

"Turn around." You obeyed without a peep of protest, but not before you glimpsed his hands moving to his belt. You heard the sound of it being unfastened, a sound you had heard so many times before, when he made ready to fuck you senseless. Not this time. 

"Lift your skirt. Pull your underwear down to your knees." Once again, you complied. You felt exposed like this - humiliated - far more so than if you had been naked, which was, you supposed, the point. You kept one hand on your skirt, keeping it bunched up around your waist, and crossed the other over your body. There was a silence, and a pause that seemed to last forever, and then-

The first strike wasn't so bad. The belt was broad, so it didn't sting, but made more of a dull, even ache across your bare ass. You forced yourself to stay quiet, so the only sound in the room after the strike was that of the General's breathing, growing heavy at the sight of the reddening mark he'd made.

The second was a little more painful. He aimed for exactly the same spot, to make sure you felt it. This one made you gasp, and you heard him laugh softly. "Calm yourself, kitten," he said, and you heard the belt cleave through the air a microsecond before you felt its sting again. "You won't last five minutes if you don't."

The blows came without pause after that, one after another, without mercy. He was not swayed by your tears, which flowed freely after a while; the more you cried out, the harder the strikes became. Before long, you could feel a thin trickle running down one thigh, and the sight of the blood spurred him on yet more.

Eventually, it became too much, and you fell to the floor on your knees. You begged him to stop, swore you would be good in future. "Really? You swear? I've heard that before, kitten," he said, but he stopped his strokes and stepped up close behind you, taking your chin in his hand and bringing the back of your head close to him. You could feel the effect this punishment had had on him. "Why should I believe you now?"

You leaned your head back to look at him. Even through your tears, you could see the smirk on his face, and you knew the way to prove that you were really sorry. Slowly, wordlessly, you turned, wincing at the pain burning across your body, and when you felt his fingers lace into your hair at the same moment you took him into your eager mouth, you knew he couldn't be too angry with his precious little kitten.


End file.
